Inugami
Inugami (犬神?, lit. "dog god") are familiar spirits that resemble the dog from which it originates from. Naturally, Inugami often commit acts of vengeance or anger. However, an Inugami mochi will tame an Inugami, forcing it to act as a guardian on their behalf; Causing the immensely powerful dog spirit to carry out their every will. The branch of techniques are known solely as Inugami Style. an ancient art secluded to those of Inuzuka Blood. The Inuzuka Clan is infamous for producing incredibly fearful Inugami mochi. At any time, Eight natural, inherently masterful Inugami mochi exist within each generation of Inuzuka. But becoming an inugami mochi is possible for anyone. Including those who hold no blood relation to Konohagakure's ancient clan. To become an Inugami mochi one must undergo great risk. Inugami innately possess hatred. Generally exhibiting great disdain towards humans. After summoning an Inugami, potential inugami mochi must figure out a way to tame it, and subject it. Similar to how one trains a wild dog. Or else their body will become possessed. Which often leads to death. Overview Inugami reside on top of the Hill of Dogs. Deep within Oofuru Forest. Oofuru forest is said to be a realm in realm itself. An abysmal hole through the fabric of this dimension. A pocket of sorts. Leading it to possess incalculable amounts of Inugami that are then called to this realm for assistance. There are Inugami that only exist in legend due to their immense size and power. Inugami mochi call upon basic Inugami for simple task. Including possession, scouting, message carrying and other duties that are not life threatening. Beyond that, purposes vary from person to person. One can tell an Inugami mochi's strength by their largest Inugami, and it's obedience level. It also leads to Inugami weaker than that Dog Spirit following their master's command. Inugami can grow in strength through consuming other Inugami. This process often enhances both its own power while acquiring others. For this reason, larger Inugami often travel farther inside of Oofuru forest. Hoping to consume higher strength dog gods. It is a never ending source. An eternal cycle. Inugami are extremely powerful gods that exist independently before being tamed by masters. An Inugami will turn on its "Masters" if they are deemed weak. Possessing them before death. Thousands of Inugami exist, all gifted with individual, unique powers and purposes. Doing so grants an Inugami a plethora of potential techniques. However, just as their powers vary, so does their level of taming difficulty. One capability they all obtain involves taking control of its master's body, granting a physical boost like none other. Possession cures ill health while boosting health optimization and regeneration speed; however, it also results in the possessed behaving like a dog. It may risk that Inugami permanent possession as well. Known Inugami Known Summoners *Contract::Dan Inuzuka: An impressive Inugami mochi, and a member of the Inuzuka Clan's cursed Eight, Dan Inuzuka has called and tamed countless Dog God's to perform his will. From simple spirits to Oofuru's Heavenly Guardian, controlling an Inugami is a simple task for him. He has multiple Inugami who address him as their master, while others obey him through respect. Unlike other Inugami mochi, Dan's Inugami share a connection with his Strength of a Hundred Seal. *Contract::Nurarihyon Inuzuka: Trivia *Dan's Inugami shares a relationship with his Strength of a Hundred Seal that is similar to Tsunade, Sakura and Katsuyu. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu